


Explosions

by Mari_Rey



Series: Whumptober 2019 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Explosions, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Gen, No specific race, Shb MSQ spoilers, Summoner Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Whumptober 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-23 02:41:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20884814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mari_Rey/pseuds/Mari_Rey
Summary: A peaceful night broken by an unexpected sound.





	Explosions

Crack

She woke up startled. She was not sure what woke her up exactly. Everything around her Crystarium apartment looked the same. Table settings on the table. Drinks bottled and food preserved. Her equipment folded neatly on the dresser, with her weapon on the end table beside her. Her ears strained to hear anything that might have woken her. She was about to turn over and fall back asleep when she heard it again. 

CRACK

She jumped out of bed. Summoner book in one hand, casting for her carbuncle with the other, before she realized that the sound was coming from outside. One breath, then pushing the windowed doors open. Before her lay a land of white and cold. A winter blizzard had arrived at the Crystarium. She had helped out Lyne the day before with last minute preparations. And now the world was silent and blanketed. She stood frozen, breathe misting in front of her, chills covering her body. Pajamas were not winter wear in the best of times. She did not notice anything strange. All of what she could see was covered in snow. There weren’t any tracks in the newly fallen snow. Her experience in Ishgard prepared her well for winter tracking. She was about to close her book and head inside when 

CRACK

A tri-disater flew from her fingertips, a carbuncle dancing to attack. She turned to look at her foe. And found a tree. A snow covered and battered tree. With a tree branch on the ground below it. She held a ruin in her hands and calmed the carbuncle. There was not anything wrong. Just a tree branch that weakened and broke under all the snow and ice. 

She dropped her book, carbuncle dismissed. Knees on the snow covered ground, having a hard time breathing. It was just a branch. Her hands went to the center of her chest. Cold and frigid but needing confirmation that she was not turning into a monster. The crack of branch reminded her too much of the snap of her soul. But the light was gone, she was free. Ryne said so. She could not find anything wrong. After a breath or two, she picked up her book and walked back into her room. It was nights like this that she wished she had someone to share her burdens or even her bed. She missed her friend Arbert. She missed too many of her friends. This was a night for a warm fireplace, blankets, hot chocolate, and little sleep. She curled up in her armchair waiting out the night and the storm.

CRACK

**Author's Note:**

> Yay, 2nd post of Whumptober how long will I go? This is based off of personal experience? A few years ago an ice storm trapped my family and I in out house for a week (without power). As the storm went on. Trees and branches cracked and fell, causing others to crack and fall. It reminded me of the sound of too much light in the WoL. Although that sound is more glass breaking mixed with ice. Overall after the storm, we had 8 trees fall across our driveway and several more in the woods around us. So fuck ice storms.


End file.
